


Non voglio più essere sconfitto

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Kageyama is Iwaizumi's son, M/M, Single Dad AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-07
Updated: 2015-04-09
Packaged: 2018-03-21 15:59:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3698327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oikawa is a really shitty telemarketer who just so happens to call the right person at the right time.<br/>Iwaizumi is an overworked teacher who is just trying to take care of his son Tobio when he gets an unexpected call that will change his life for the better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Oikawa is 21 and Iwaizumi is 28.

The first day of class is always the hardest, having to deal with new students, new schedules, and getting used to a new routine, but Hajime was finally ready. They'd moved his classroom during vacation, which meant he had to reorganize. He kept the decorations simple: he lined the back wall of his classroom with a few noteworthy projects made by previous students, which primarily included posters of various books stylized in a cute anime style, and on his desk he placed a small black digital clock and a picture of his son, Tobio.

 

The road that led him to this classroom wasn't easy or simple. He'd had his son at age 18. His parents urged him to get married once they found out that the two were expecting a child and so he had a wedding with the expensive dress with beautiful white lace that clung to every curve of the bride tightly (almost almost too tightly). Looking back on the wedding photos now, you could see just how scared and upset the bride looked. The groom looked equally as frightened; his tie felt a little too tight around his neck during the whole ceremony. They got married in a friend’s backyard in the middle of July. The sun was high in the sky and the dresses and tuxedos of the various guests were sticky, stiff and filled with sweat. The bride refused to change her last name to the groom’s, the wedding was boring and short and would have been unmemorable if it weren't for the fact that the bride was very visibly pregnant. Iwaizumi wished he could just forget about all of it, but even now he remembered how hopeful he was to be getting married and starting a family, even if they both knew they were too young.

 

The first time Hajime laid eyes on his baby, his Tobio, he was crying. Tobio’s birth was long and difficult and everyone in the hospital room was drowsy and tired by the end of it. Hajime wasn’t a very emotional man, but that day he couldn’t stop crying. The long 9 months were finally over; Hajime and his lover were together, husband and wife, and they now had a son. Hajime was going to try his hardest for his son and his spouse; he was going to try his hardest to be a good parent and to keep this family together. Even if they had a ‘shotgun’ wedding, he was willing to learn to love his new spouse for the good of their new son. Tobio had a different last name than Hajime; as much as Hajime would have loved for his son to be named Iwaizumi Tobio his lover was very much against it, and so Tobio was given the last name Kageyama.

 

6 months after Tobio’s birth, Hajime became a single father. That was really something Hajime didn’t like remembering. It was hard raising Tobio, but being a single dad didn’t necessarily mean having to raise his son all by himself. He had the help of his parents and his friends to help raise and take care of Tobio. His parents didn’t agree with all of the choices Hajime made in his life but they agreed that their grandson needed to be loved and taken care of, and that Hajime needed to finish college so he could make a decent living to support him and his son. His friends were more than willing to take care of Tobio on whatever time they had off of school.

 

Hajime was eventually able to finish college and become a teacher. He worked hard to get to where he was today: he was finally in a nice stable job, his son was now 10 years old and he’d finally made it. The bell rang before he got a chance to think of anything else.

 

Students came into the room one by one. Hajime had placed a seating chart on a desk in front of the door so that students would be able to find their assigned seats without too much hassle. 10 minutes into class and every student was finally in their seat. Hajime could tell by the look in their eyes that they were nervous so he started to speak.

 

“I can see on all of your faces that you look worried and I’d like to tell you that I am fully aware of my reputation among the students here.You may have heard from other students that I'm strict and that I grade harshly, but I don't grade harshly.”

 

His eyes surveyed the classroom once more, everyone was looking up at him respectfully. If he was lucky, there wouldn’t be any class clowns this year. “I grade accurately"

 

He wouldn't have such a harsh reputation if his colleagues weren’t so easy on the students. A lot of these kids were used to things being handed to them, but these kids were already 2nd years. After his class they’d only have one more year until college, and some of these kids expected to not have to write one essay in the entirety of their 2nd year. Life wasn’t easy and Iwaizumi needed to teach the students that trying their hardest was the only way to succeed.

 

"Alright then. Since that’s out of the way, my name is Mr. Iwaizumi. On each of your desks I’ve placed a syllabus. Starting next Wednesday I will expect all of the required materials to be in your possession. If you’re having trouble acquiring anything, contact me through my email which is listed on the left hand corner of your syllabus and I may be able to help you get it.”

 

* * *

 

The first day was finally over and Hajime was drained. He told Tobio that he’d be able to pick him up at 4:30. Tobio’s best friend, or, well, only friend, was a boy named Tsukishima Kei. They’d been friends since Kindergarten and the Tsukishima family had agreed to allow Tobio to stay over at their house for the 30 minutes between when Tobio and Kei’s classes ended and when Hajime’s classes ended.

 

Hajime knocked on the Tsukishima family’s door, partially expecting Tobio to come running out to greet him, but he knew his son better than that. He was probably playing on an old DS or watching TV; that’s what Tobio usually did when he was over at their house. After knocking for a second time he opened the door, it was usually unlocked but Hajime didn’t feel comfortable barging into someone's house without at least knocking twice.

 

“Tobio? Where are you?” He called.

 

“Dad come over, we’re over here, Tsukishima got a computer! Can you believe that? His own computer,” his son called from down the hall.

 

“Well, it’s technically my brothers computer…” said a voice Hajime had heard many times before, the voice of none other than Tsukishima Kei.

 

“-But it’s in your room so you can use it whenever you want.”

 

“Yeah, I guess.”

 

Hajime walked into the room both boys were in, his son was sitting on the bed and the other boy was sitting in a computer chair in front of an old desktop computer. His son looked up at him as he was grabbing his gray backpack from the floor. “Dad do you think I could ever get a computer for my room?”

 

“Uh maybe someday? Let’s talk about it later, Tobio. Don’t you want to go to dinner?” Hajime answered while scratching the back of his neck. Wasn’t Kei a little young to have his own computer?

 

“Oh yeah. Bye, Tsukishima, I’ll see you tomorrow!”

 

“Bye, Kageyama,” said the bespeckled boy, too engrossed in his new computer to even look up.

 

* * *

 

It was only six by the time that Tobio and Haime finished their dinner. They went and got their annual first day of school meal of curry at the local curry house near Hajime’s house. This year, the quality of their dinner wasnt as nice as the years prior; Hajime’s food was a little too salty but he didn’t complain, and Tobio’s food was probably too salty too, since he ordered a glass of milk. Well,Tobio had ordered 5 glasses of milk before Hajime finally had to stop him. They had a good time anyway, and traditions were always nice things to look forward to. The drive home was quiet; Tobio spoke a little about the new students in his classes and brought up Tsukishima’s new computer a few more times.

 

Tobio was a pretty shy kid and making friends didn’t really come easily to him. Tobio reminded Hajime of himself when he was younger, which made Hajime sad. Growing up with trouble making friends was hard, and even though Hajime was not an adult he still didn’t have that many friends.

 

When they got home Tobio and Hajime both changed into their pajamas.

 

"Dad I'm gonna go watch TV in my room, I'm really tired." said Tobio, rubbing his eyes with the palm of his hand.

 

"Ok Tobio, I love you. Sleep well, okay? Good night."

 

"Good night, dad," Tobio said while grabbing a drink from the fridge and going to his room.

 

Iwaizumi was laying in bed when his phone rang. It was a weird time for someone to call, and he didn’t recognize the number.  He guessed it was probably just a wrong number, but Hajime had nothing better to do, so he answered it.

 

"Hello I’m Oikawa Tooru, I’m calling on behalf of… um, Adult Swag XXX. Would you be interested in buying a uh, dildo today sir?"

 

Iwaizumi was taken back for a second, but he replied, “Sure.”

 

“Fuck, I mean, shit, I mean, I didn’t think you’d actually respond. People usually hang up the moment they realize I’m a telemarketer, why haven’t you hung up yet, oh my god. I promise that I can’t sell you a dildo over the phone I’m supposed to be getting you to buy insurance or something-" he paused.“I honestly don’t even know what I’m selling anymore."

 

“So Oikawa Tooru, if that is your real name. How are you not getting fired for lying about selling dildos over the phone?

 

“Yoo-hoo! That is my name! Also my supervisor is on his honeymoon and so no one is reviewing my calls anymore. I thought it would be funny to say I was selling dildos, people usually don’t even respond to these calls. They just hang up the second I start talking. What’s your name by the way?”

 

“Iwaizumi Hajime.”

 

“Ohhh, then hello Iwa-chan! Anyway, Iwa-chan, do you by any chance believe in aliens?"

 

“What? I guess I haven't really thought about it that much, why?”

 

"Ah well, I was just kind of wondering."

 

"Do you believe in aliens, Oikawa?"

 

"Um, yeah I guess."

 

“You guess?”

 

Oikawa then spent 20 long minutes explaining in detail his “encounters” with aliens, which began when he was 9 and he totally saw his mom being carried into a spaceship one night while he was supposed to be sleeping all the way to 3 days ago when he was eating ramen outside on the balcony and he saw (what he claimed) to be a UFO in the distance. He then challenged Hajime in a competition to see who could name the most constellations in under a minute, which Oikawa won.

 

“Sorry if this sounds weird, but, like, aren't you gonna like hang up?”

 

“No, this is entertaining, but, like, I guess I’ll hang up if you want me to hang up, you probably have to get back to work or something.”

 

“No I don’t want you to hang up, talking to you is a lot funner than actually doing my job but aren't you, like, eating dinner? or watching TV? or maybe talking with your wife? I don't know?"

 

"I’m single, I don't have a TV at my house, well I do but it’s in my sons room, also I already ate. I usually eat pretty early.... sorry, that makes my life sound really depressing.”

 

“Nah, its fine. I mean, I'm just a shitty telemarketer and you’re probably like a doctor or businessperson or something, I don’t know.”

 

"Actually, I’m a teacher."

 

They spoke for nearly another hour. They didn’t really talk about anything important, just about Oikawa’s shitty job and Iwaizumi being overworked and underappreciated by his students, until Hajime’s head turned to see the clock. He was going to have to get up early tomorrow to drop Tobio at volleyball practice. He didn’t necessarily want to hang up: he hadn’t spoken to someone this much in months, maybe even years, and even though Oikawa was annoying he was cheerful and fun to talk to.

 

“I have to drive my son to volleyball practice early tomorrow. I have to go to sleep.” He said suddenly, a bit more coldly than he intended.

 

“Ah, alright, hey maybe I’ll call you again sometime Iwa-chan”

 

“Maybe you’ll actually do your job next time instead of wasting an hour and a half talking to a stranger who is never gonna buy insurance over the phone.”

 

“So mean!”

 

“Night Oikawa. I actually had a pretty good time talking to you.”

 

“Me too, night.”

 

Hajime turned over on his side and set his alarm for 5 o’clock the next morning. Tomorrow was going to be another long day.

 

He layed in bed for a few minutes thinking back on his day, everything went according to plan and according to schedule besides that phone call, Hajime wasn’t really one to talk for hours but talking with Oikawa made it easy. He kept thinking back on his conversation earlier and remembering how cold he was, he didn’t intend to be so cold. He never intends to be cold with people, that’s just the way it always happens.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is a lot of dialogue but i hope you like it anyway !!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you to [azari](http://volleyjesus.tumblr.com/) for helping me A LOT with the grammar and editing in this chapter like honestly without them this fic would seriously just be a huge mess !!  
> Check out their fic [Let’s Not Be Alone Tonight](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3508463/chapters/8214652)

“Dad, wake up! I’m going to be late if you don’t get up.” 

 

This was the way that Iwaizumi Hajime was woken up at 4:30 in the morning. It was too early for anyone in their right mind to be awake, but he had to drive Tobio to morning volleyball practice. The practice was at 5, and, while most of the other players just walked to school 10 or 15 minutes before, Hajime lived pretty far away from Tobio’s school, so he had to drive him.

 

“Tobio, I’ll be ready in five minutes. Try to eat something or at least pour some cereal to eat in the car.” He said while attempting to get out of bed. 

 

“Okay, dad.” Tobio said, walking out of Iwaizumi’s room and closing the door. 

 

He picked out one of his many button up shirts and black pants and started to get dressed. He was going to be out way longer than he’d like today, and he was definitely going to be sore and tired by the end of the day. When he was dressed he opened his door and looked at his son, who was sitting down on the couch.

 

“Did you eat like I told you to?” He asked Tobio.

 

“I drank some milk.” 

 

“Milk isn’t food, Tobio. Make sure to eat a big lunch at least alright, I don't want you to pass out during class. Volleyball takes up a lot of energy, so please eat once practice is over and eat a big lunch alright?”

 

Tobio shook his head and Hajime started walking to the car.

 

* * *

 

 

After dropping off his son, Hajime still had a good hour before he needed to be at work. He decided to grab a cup of coffee. He wasn't used to being awake this early in the morning and if he didn't get some caffeine quick he was probably going to have a hard time teaching later. He drove for a while before finally finding a cafe with their lights on. He walked into the cafe and heard someone talking loudly to the person behind the counter.

 

"Kuroo-chan! You won't believe what happened to me,” A man in a wearing a blue polo shirt yelled to someone behind the counter. “So my boss is gone, right, well Shelly, I told you about her right? Well, Shelly and her boyfriend--” the man reached his arms up. “you Paul, like I don’t actually know him that well but he’s so tall Kuroo. So fucking tall, Kuroo like his thighs are so fucking big, and you know I like thighs… Kuroo, you know I like thighs.”

 

“You’re so gay, Oikawa,” shouted a voice from behind a counter. Oikawa? Wasn’t that the name of the guy who Hajime had been talking to last night? 

 

“Says the one who sent me a video of themself jerking off!” Oikawa yells.

 

“That was meant for Bokuto and you fucking know it Oikawa, it’s not my fault that you two have similar snapchat names.”

 

“My nya-”

 

This conversation was going somewhere that Hajime didn't necessarily want to hear about this early in the morning.

 

“-I’m sorry hello, are you guys open?” Hajime cut off the other man.

 

“Oh my god I’m so sorry you had to hear that. My name is Kuroo. Yeah we’re open, what can I get started for you today?”

 

“It’s fine uh, I’ll just have a large iced coffee?”

 

“Alright,” Kuroo said as Iwaizumi passed him his credit card.

 

“Alright, Mr. Iwaizumi that will be-” Hajime was suddenly cut off by the man on the same side of the counter as him, Oikawa. 

 

“IWAIZUMI!? Do you have a son and are you a teacher?”

 

“Yeah actually uh, do you sell dildos over the phone?”

 

“Oh my god it is you!” Oikawa yelled as he lifted his arms up and gave Hajime a hug. Iwaizumi wasn’t exactly prepared for the hug and he shuffled back for a second.

 

“I can’t believe we live in the same town, also I can’t believe that you’re so cute.” He put his hands to his face. “Wow!”

 

Hajime blushed, he wasn’t used to being called cute by anyone.

 

“Oikawa, you’re being so gay.” Kuroo says and hands Iwaizumi the iced coffee.

 

“Fuck I’m sorry. I’m sorry if I made you uncomfortable or anything, just this is so weird I can’t believe this is happening to me right now? You know.”

 

“Yeah I understand and it’s like okay I’m gay by the way like you’re actually being really nice.”

 

“Oh my god you’re gay? Oh my god. This might sound weird since we only talked once and I lied to you about selling dildos but like would you want to go on a date with me, like you’re single, I’m single? Wouldn’t it be fun?” His hands are fisted up.

 

Iwaizumi hesitated for a moment. He hadn’t gone on a date since Tobio was born, it’s not that he’s not wanted to go on a date, but there weren’t really a lot of available options.

 

“Sure, where do you want to go?”

 

“I don’t know actually? Do you think you’d be able to go out tonight?” Oikawa asked. He was smiling so much that Iwaizumi was kind of concerned.

 

“Yeah tonight should be fine.” He’d have to get someone to take care of Tobio but that was absolutely doable.

 

“Okay I’ll call you when I figure out where we should go. Talk to you later, Iwa-chan.” 

 

Iwaizumi left the coffee shop a bit confused. Sure, he hadn’t dated anyone for nearly 11 years, but he didn’t remember it being that easy. He couldn’t believe what just had happened to him. 

 

 

* * *

Iwaizumi's phone buzzed and he looked down. Oikawa was calling him. Oikawa was lucky this was his free period. 

“Iwa-chan I know just where to take you on our date!!”

 

Hajime still couldn’t believe that he was going on a date with someone, and that the someone he was going on a date with was Oikawa Tooru, a shitty telemarketer who only let him because he wasn’t doing his job. He couldn't believe that he was planning his date while he was supposed to be grading papers.

 

“Where?”

 

“Do you like mini golf?”

 

“Yeah”

 

“Have you ever been to the mini golf place downtown? It’s kind of a place for little kids, but, well, it's kind of a place for everyone actually. It’s open until midnight and usually by 7 or like 8 all the kids are gone, especially since it's a weeknight, so it’s just like teenagers and adults going on dates. Like, they have a really cool arcade and well, not to brag but I could get you an alien plushy…. but like that is if you’d want one. Do you want me to text you the directions?”

 

Iwaizumi laughs, remembering the countless times his son had begged to be taken there and the countless times he's had to say no.

 

“Tobio really likes that place. I know exactly where it is."

 

"Tobio is your son, right? I'm sorry if you told me before, I forgot his name, but like how old is he? Will he be okay on his own? I don't want to take away time from your father-son bonding or something."

 

"Yeah, he's my son and he's 10, so he's a little too young to be by himself. I’m gonna ask my mom to take care of him for the night. She'll probably be here around 6:30 but I'll meet you there at 7 just to make sure I have enough time. And you're not taking away from our father-son time or whatever, so don't worry about it."

 

The warning bell rang. There would be 15 minutes until his students would be back.

 

"Hey Oikawa I have to go. My students should be coming back soon."

 

"Fuck I forgot you were at work Iwa-chan. Shame on you, mixing work with personal life" Oikawa said sarcastically. 

 

"We seriously met because you didn't want to do your job."

 

"Oh yeah-" Oikawa laughed. "You're right. Well anyway I'll see you tonight."

 

"Yeah, I'll see you tonight."

 

Iwaizumi hung up the phone. He still couldn’t believe he was going on a date with that guy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who's reading this !!!  
> I drew some [fanart](http://bowenify.tumblr.com/post/115820121586/i-drew-a-telemarketer-oikawa-from-my-fic) of oikawa in his uniform!!!! Check it out if you want (he has little alien pins because he's a nerd!!)
> 
> Kudos and Comments are always appreciated (comment especially) I hope all of you have a great day !!!! The next chapter will be THE date, I am so excited to write it.

**Author's Note:**

> The title basically means 'I will not be beaten more' or 'I will not be defeated more' it's a direct quote from the Italian haikyuu manga!!
> 
> Comments and kudos are always appreciated!!!! (comments especially) I am very excited for this au and i have so much planned I'm excited to be able to share it with all of you soon!
> 
> my tumblr is bowenify.tumblr.com


End file.
